


Weekend

by loonyloopylou



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Post Episode: s01e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopylou/pseuds/loonyloopylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from the end of episode 4 when Jake arrives at Simon's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe that there was only on work dedicated to Simon and Jake so I thought I'd write a little something after that episode today! 
> 
> It's not very good but thought this might get the ball rolling haha ;)
> 
> (also I don't know why the tags keep changing their names to have no capital letters it's really annoying me :( )

Simon was working hard at his desk when there was a knock at the door. It hadn’t been one of his most relaxed or easy weekends, dealing with people trafficking and drugs wasn’t exactly his ideal plan for the weekend but that was life as a solicitor for you: not the most glamorous.

He pushed away from his desk and stood up, feeling his knees click from being sat down too long. He looked at his watch and noted that it was probably too late to be up working at this time anyway. Maybe this interruption was a blessing in disguise. 

As he pulled open the door and saw Jake he smiled. He hadn’t heard from him in a couple of days and wondered why he had come over without calling or texting first. Then his eyes drifted down to the back resting on Jake’s shoulder and smirked.

“This is presumptuous.” Simon said, smiling.

“No, it’s not.” Jake replied, tilting his head and looking at Simon.

Simon stepped back to allow Jake through the door. This was definitely more like what a weekend should be spent doing. He smirked again as he shut the door.

“Did I interrupt?” Jake called from the living room and Simon walked in to see him touching the papers on his desk.

“Nothing that can’t wait for tomorrow.” He smiled, closing his laptop lid and pushing the papers, pictures and files into an untidy pile. He’d have to sort them all out later he knew, but that was something else that could wait. He definitely wasn’t going to be messing around ordering pages when Jake was in his home.

By the time he turned around from his desk Jake had put his bag down and was sat on the sofa, looking down at the floor. 

“Well this was a surprise?” he said, walking to sit next to Jake on the sofa. It was also a surprise that they weren’t engaged in – uh – other activities by now.

“Yeah, sorry for not telling you I was coming I just…” Jake trailed off, playing with the strap of his bag which was by his feet. Simon had only seen him like this once before, after that occasion with the boy and the old lady and the shooting. Simon couldn’t quite remember the details but knew that on that day a boy had died in front of Jake, so this reaction was worrying him.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly as he sat down next to him, leaving only a small gap between their legs.

“Yeah.” He sighed and added, “No, I don’t know.”

“What’s happened?” Jake still hadn’t looked up from finding his bag strap so fascinating.

“My mum’s in hospital. She’s – uh – she’s had surgery, she’s got worse. And dad wasn’t even around, he lied to me and said he was on call but he just disappeared, I don’t even know where he went. I just know that he wasn’t around when he should have been and he wouldn’t tell me where he was.” It was then that Jake looked up and Simon could see that his eyes were wet with unshed tears. “We argued and I just couldn’t be around him anymore.”

“You can stay here for as long as you like.” Simon found himself saying without even thinking. Even he could see that things were moving a little fast. They’d know each other for only a few weeks and they were already at the stage where they were spending whole nights together. Oh well, that was something else that he would just have to think about and deal with later.

“Thanks.” Jake sighed again. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have just turned up like this.”

“Don’t worry about it, you can come here whenever you need to.” He smiled. He hated the idea of Jake having to deal with this on his own and felt much better knowing that Jake at least felt like he could come to him. Simon placed his hand on Jake’s knee and rubbed softly with his thumb.

“How about a bit of telly yeah?” he smiled as he reached for the remote. Even though this wasn’t how he expected the evening to be going when Jake walked through his door he couldn’t deny that this was just as nice.  
Jake nodded and finally let go of the strap of his bag and pulled his jacket off. Simon turned on the telly to any old channel that was showing some mindless panel show that he hoped would make Jake laugh and take his mind off what was going on.

As he leaned back his hand found its place on Jake’s leg once again, softly caressing the fabric of his jeans as they watched. Slowly the space between their legs shrank until they were pressed up against each other from knee to hip. Jake leaned his head on Simon’s shoulder, smiling at something funny that one of the comedians said. This smile relaxed Simon.

The program soon came to an end and some awful documentary about the police was starting. Jake grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched the telly off, turning towards Simon.

“Thank you.” He smiled, looking Simon straight in the eyes.

“There’s no need to thank me.” He replied, raising his hand and placing it on the side of Jake’s neck. Jake tilted his head, leaning into the contact. Slowly Jake leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Simon’s. This kiss was much different from any that they had shared before. This wasn’t rushed or frantic with flashing bright lights and noise around them. This was delicate, shy almost, in the quiet of Simon’s living room.

Jake deepened the kiss, moving his own hands to Simon’s neck and hair. They kissed passionately for what felt like hours, taking their time.

Pulling back, a smirk emerged on Jake’s face.

“Fancy moving this to… another setting?” Simon returned the smirk and pulled at Jake’s hands. He pulled him up from the sofa and started tugging him out of the room towards the closed door that Jake knew was Simon’s bedroom, turning the living room light off on his way.


End file.
